


Minki's New Lover

by able_2



Category: NU'EST, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff and Angst, Heartbreak, Homophobic Language, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-04-20 11:31:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14260026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/able_2/pseuds/able_2
Summary: Minki is a college student and loves his friends dearly. What happens when he meets a new cute boy? How will Minki's emotions deal with another guy?(As the story goes on, new tags will be added. The first few chapters will be light and soft with only a few bumps. However, the story will pick up later on and be a bit darker)





	1. Chapter 1

“Why won’t he text message me back?”

“What’s up with him?” Minki asks turning to Aron who was in the middle of reading his textbook. Aron may be 2 years older than the rest of the group but when he came to Korea from American seven years ago, he became close friends with his neighbor Minhyun and has been part of their circle ever since. 

“Minhyun isn’t responding to him, so he is feeling a bit lonely.”

Dongho and Minhyun have been dating for the past five years, since high school. However, Minhyun got a scholarship to study abroad and Dongho is missing his boyfriend. Even though they talk and text all the time, Dongho gets lonely if he doesn’t get a message within the hour.

“I’m not lonely,” Dongho states, “I just want to talk to him.”

“You know what’s a good way to distract yourself?” Aron asks. Dongho looks confused and shakes his head. “Studying! You are failing two class and it’s not even halfway through the semester.” Since Aron is the oldest, he would always look out for everyone else. He even helped them all improved their grades so they could all they into the same university. “You too Minki. Stop looking photos of cute guys, and finish your homework.”

“But I’m not failing any classes.”

“But you don’t have an ‘A’ in every class.” 

“Fine, but I need another coffee before I do anymore,” Minki says as he walks away from their table. They always get the same table, in the back corner of the coffee shop. The coffee shop is just two blocks away from their university and its nice a little place that not many of the other college kids come to. It’s not as quiet as a library but it isn’t noisy either. Everything just acts as a white noise for Minki.

“Hey Seungcheol,” Minki says walking up to the counter, “Can I get another of the same thing?” Seungcheol was the guy in charge of the coffee shop, his parents own the place but they never come around, only if something goes wrong. Minki and his friends found out about this place because of Seungcheol. While he and Minki were the same age, they never had classes together in high school. They knew of each other but never talked. 

That was until Minki’s twin brother, Jeonghan, introduced Seungcheol to Minki as his boyfriend three years back. Once they all went to college, Seungcheol told Minki that his parents owned a coffee shop near the university and that they should stop by whenever they wanted. Since then, the coffee shop has been a hangout for Minki’s friends. Of course, most of the other customers were all friends of Seungcheol.  
“Wants some whipped cream too?” He asks while getting the coffee ready.

“Sure,” Minki says with a smile. There was something different about the whipped cream that was used here, it had a sweeter taste than others. Just how Minki liked it. 

“How long are you guys going to stay today?” Seungcheol askes, handing Minki the coffee.

“I don’t know.” Mink responds as he takes out his wallet. “Why? You don’t like us?” He asks with a smile.

“Nothing like that, and no need to pay. This one's on me.” Seungcheol laughs with his wide smile.

“Aw, thanks. But why do you ask?”

“I just hired my friend to start working here and he will be here tonight. He needed a job and I needed someone to help out when i’m gone.”

“You going to have this stranger here without you?” Minki questions, raising his eyebrows as he takes a sip.” 

“He’s been a friend for a while. He went to school with us. Kim Jonghyun, remember him?”

“Doesn’t ring a bell.” In truth, Minki didn’t talk much to others. He liked having a small, tight group of 4 other friends. Unlike Seungcheol and Jeonghan, who always had a groups of ten friends who were in multiple different grade levels. Plus, Seungcheol was really popular in high school, everyone knew him. When he announced he was dating Jeonghan, it was the talk of the school and every girl was quite sad. Except, Nayoung who was the most popular girl in school. She was Seungcheol closest female friend, Minki has only met her a handful of time but he saw her all the time in the coffee shop.

“I figured as much. I wonder if you have ever even seen him. He was really shy, more so than you. I knew him since elementary school, but he never wanted to hang out with us. He would always play video games right after school and that's how we stayed friends since he was quite opposite of me.”

“I’m guessing that's why Jeonghan started playing video games a few years ago.” Mink remembered Jeonghan never like video games until he started playing them for hours a day a few years back. 

“Ya, the only time I would really talk to Jonghyun was when we were playing video games. So your brother started playing with us so we could spend more time together.”

“But did you want us here when he came?” Minki asks, still never getting an answer.

“Oh, right!” Seungcheol starts laughing, “I wanted him to meet you guys since you are here everyday.”

“We’ll see. I still have a lot of work to do so I might be here late.” Minki looks back at all the work waiting for him and see Dongho and Aron going back and forth. Probably still trying to get Dongho get off his phone.

“If you guys stay late, you can eat with us. After I show Jonghyun how everything works, your brother is going to come and were were going to order pizza.” Seungcheol says, turing Minki’s attention back to him.

“Sure, none of us has anymore classes for the day.” Minki sighs, “Time to do homework for me.”

“Goodluck!” Seungcheol cheers as Minki walks away. You have a good man brother, keep him close, Minki thinks to himself as he walks back to the table. 

 

As the sun was lowering, the coffee shop was now at its low point. Only Minki, Aron, Dongho, and Seungcheol were there. It was good for them all.Seungcheol got to relax as he waited for Jonghyun, relax as in text his boyfriend with s stupid smile on his face. Minki was able to finish an essay and catch up on his reading for two classes. Still, he had more to do. Aron was helping Dongho with English. Dongho was great at math and sciences, everything, not so much. However, that's where Aron was the best in.

“Seungcheol?” A voices says. The three boys at the table turn to see this cute and hot guy entering the shop. 

“Jonghyun! Over here!” Seungcheol waves down.

That’s Jonghyun? Minki thinks

“A friend of Seungcheol? I never seen him before.” Aron says as he stares down the boy. 

“H-he said that his friend was going t-to st-start working here.” Minki stutters, face turning slightly pink 

“Are you okay baby?” Aron asks. Minki had a thing for cute nicknames, causing he blush to deepen.

“Aw, does little Minki think the guys is cute?” Dongho teases, making Minki’s pale face turn crimson. Cute? Minki thinks, he looks stunning! Not only does the guy have great facial features, Minki can tell that he has a great body under his fitted clothes. 

“Still, I’ve never seen him before.” Aron says, sounding a bit defensive. While Aron may not be the closest with Seungcheol, he still acts like an older brother to him as well. Since Seungcheol is dating Minki’s brother, Aron gets super defensive when ever a random girl comes in and tries to flirt with Seungcheol. 

“He went to our high school.” Minki says as his face calms down.

“What’s his name again?” Aron still staring down the guy as he talks to Seungcheol.

“He told him,” Minki thinks for a moment, “Kim Jonghyun.”

“That’s the same Jonghyun?” Dongho whispers to them.

“Ya, why? You know him?” Aron asks quicky. 

“He was one of the smartest our class. He was quite though, I never knew he had friends, especially someone like Seungcheol.” Dongho states.

“I don’t recognize him.” Minki says, turning back to his work.

“Well ya, he isn’t wearing glasses right now, his hair is actually cut since he grew it out in high school and he looks like he works out now.” Dongo smiles at Minki, “He looks like your type.”  
“W-What? No!” Minki yells causing Seungcheol and Jonghyun to turn and look at them.

“You okay there Minki?” Seungcheol asks with a confused but amused laugh.

“Yes. He is just being Minki,” Dongho calls back.

“Shut Up!” Minki punches Dongho in the arm. 

Seungcheol leads Jonghyun over to the three, “Hey, guys. This is Jonghyun, he will be working from now on. Jonghyun, this is Minki, Jeonghan’s twin brother. They don’t look alike but both are beautiful,” this gets a chuckle from both Dongho and Aron, and causes Minki to blush and slap him playfully in the arm.

“Remember which twin you are dating,” Minki says with a smile.

“This is Dongho, who is Minki’s bestfriend. His boyfriend is studying abroad for the semester. And this is Aron, he is older than all of us and for this reason his is like our big brother. He is bestfriends with Dongho’s boyfriend.” 

Jonghyun gives a small bow, “It’s nice to meet you. I’ve heard a bit about you Minki. Seungcheol says you guys are here often. I guess I’ll be seeing you guys around.”

Minki can’t stop looking at Jonghyun who is just smiling. 

“Okay,” Seungcheol interjects the weird feeling going on, “I’m going to show Jonghyun the back room and how the machines work. After that, I’ll order the pizza. Sounds good?” Dongho, Aron and Jonghyun nod but Minki is still staring at the man in front of him.

Once Seungcheol and Jonghyun go into the backroom, Dongho turns to Minki and says with a smile, “Someone has a crush now.” Minki, for once in his life, had no sassy in him and puts his head down.

 

After twenty minutes passes, Jeonghan walks into to the shop. “Hey baby brother,” he says as he walks over to the three boys at the back table, “Where is Seungcheol?” noticing that he wasn’t behind the counter.   
“In the back with someone name Jonghyun,” Aron says as Jeonghan walks over to hug him. 

“Jonghyun is here already? He is here early.” Jeonghan says walking over to Dongo.

“Is he early or are you just late?” Dongo comments as they hug.  
“Jeonghan is late, that's nothing new,” Minki smiles as he and his brother hug, “You dyed your hair blonde now.”

“Ya, I liked your blonde or I decided, I wanted to try it out.”

“Looks good on you. All nice and long, I miss my hair!”

“Then you shouldn’t have cut it. Oh, that reminds me. Jun got new exetions delivered at the shop. He says he has long black extensions that match your hair. He would like it if you went in to see it.” Jeonghan says as he sits on the table, crossing his legs. 

“Do you think he would dye my hair?” Dongho asks.

“Of course, with a discount that is. I’ll make sure you get one,” Jeonghan says give him a wink. While Jeonghan and Minki were both feminine compared to other guys, they had different personalities. While Minki was shy and liked being praised and hit on with a sassy attitude on top, Jeonghan was outgoing and was a massive flirt but anyone close to him knew he always got what he want; he had his ways.

“Hannie!” Seungcheol yells running over to Jeonghan. As soon as Seungcheol gets close, Jeonghan jumps up into Seungcheol arms. Wrapping his arms around Seungcheol’s neck and his legs around his waist. Seungcheol holds him by his thighs and spin around as they give soft kisses.

“Cheolie, I’ve missed you!” He says letting go of his boyfriend. 

“I’ve missed you too Hannie.” Seungcheol says as he kiss Jeonghan’s cheek.

“Hey, Jonghyun. It’s been a while since I’ve seen you in person. Have you been working out,” Jeonghan says as he pulls Jonghyun closer to the group buy wrapping their arms together, “Oh, these muscles! I wonder what you have under that shirt,” earning a quite a few looks from the other, but just a smile from his own boyfriend. Jeonghan whispers into his ear, “Maybe you’d like to show me and Cheolie someday?” 

This gave Jonghyun quite a blush, “I just might take you up on that offer you vixen.”

“Oh? Is that so?” Jeonghan questions as he walks to Seungcheol, where he is seated between Aron and Minki. “I’ve been training him quite well haven’t I Cheolie?” He asks kissing his boyfriend on forehead while sitting in his lap.

“Enough with the teasing.” Seungcheol smiles as he places a kiss on this his neck.

“Ugh!” Dongho groans, “I want to do that too!”

“You can always join us Dongho, I don’t bite much,” Jeonghan smirks as he gives him a wink.

“Not with you! My Minhyun!” He says with a slightly disgusted face. 

“Are we going to order now? All this work is making me hungry!” Minki looks over to Seungcheol.

“Sure, I’ll order now. But no pineapple this time Minki, you are the only one who eats that.”

“I’ll eat it with him,” everyone turns to see Jonghyun pull up a seat next to Minki. He slightly blushed as he notices Minki smiling with his large eyes looking straight at him.

“You like pineapple pizza too?” Minki asks looking every happy. Jonghyun can’t help but feel warm inside seeing him all happy. This is what Seungcheol must have meant when he said nobody can resist Minki’s charm, Jonghyun thought, Definitely a different charm than that his brother’s.

“Ya, my girlfriend made me try it one day and I kind of like it,” Jonghyun smiles. 

With that, Minki felt sadness wash over him.


	2. Chapter 2

“Wake the hell up!” Was all Minki could hear before a pillow smacks him in the face. “It is past 3pm!”

Minki knew his brother’s voice all too well, and who is he to complain about sleeping? That is all he does. “Fine I’ll get up,” Minki says slowly getting up, “I’m surprised you’re awake at this time,” he smiles as he tries to get up.

“See, a smile,” Jeonghan says as he sits down on the bed. He brought his hand up to rub the back of Minki’s head while his other hand moved his hair behind his ear. “You can’t hide anything from me.”  
“What are you talking about?” Minki asks, yawning and rubbing his eyes.

“Jonghyun.”

Minki’s expression drops at the mention of the name.

“You literally stopped talking talking to us all last night after he mentioned having a girlfriend, you didn’t eat the pizza and you slept in past lunch.” Jeonghan moves closer so their foreheads are touching. 

“So?” Minki asks trying not to show his true emotions.

“You slept in till 3?” Jeonghan says, questioning Minki. “You didn’t even wake to do your morning routine.”

“I’m fine.” Minki says faking a smile.

“Bull-fucking-shit.” Jeonghan places his hand on Minki’s thigh, still covered by the bright pink blanket, “I’ve seen you like this before and I don’t want you in this mood again.”

The eye contact was strong, Jeonghan’s eyes looking into his brother’s sadness. Jeonghan waits for his brother to say something, anything but he is met with only silence. “Come on baby brother, we got places to be and things to do,” he says getting up from the bead and waking to the door. 

“What? I didn’t agree to anything.” 

“Yes you did. Well kind of did. Okay not really, but someone came to visit us. So you better get up before he comes and drags you out of bed.” Jeonghan smiles back at at MInki as he leans against the doorway.  
Minki’s eye widen, sadness gone and hints of slight fear creep into him. “You didn’t tell Aron that I slept in did you?” Last time Minki slept in, Arom personally showed up and forcefully showered a sleepy and creeped out Minki. Like really, who strips their friend and washes them in the shower? Minki was not happy with that to say the least. He refused to talk to Aron for days until he needed help with a project.

“I wish, that would be fun to watch,” Jeonghan smirks

“Ew. No, nothing happened you pervert, “ Minki makes a face of disgust.

Jeonghan gives a little giggle, “Well it's not your mother. Its someone a bit more fun.” There is a slight pause and his smile widens. “Taemin is here”

Everything about Jonghyun left his mind, happiness filled him at the sound of the name. “Taemin is here?” Minki yells. 

“Don’t yell so loud.” Jeonghan smiles and walks away, “The neighbors can hear you and I’m pretty sure Taemin can. Get ready and come out when you are done.”

Minki never got ready so fast in his life, Taemin was here! Minki and Jeonghan knew him their whole lives. Their mom’s were best friends growing up. When Minki and Jeonghan’s parents passed away, Taemin’s mother took them in and cared for them as her own children. Taemin was their big brother, but when the twins turned 12, Taemin became too busy and barely spent time with them. He even went to a different school because he is a prodigy dancer. Now he is a model and musician, making it every difficult to spend time with the twin. 

Minki looks up to Teamin in almost every way. When the twins were younger, they were always bullied because they looked “like a girl”. Taemin was the one they helped them through all the bullying, telling them they could be be whoever they want, wear what they want and be with whoever they want. The reason why the twins both grew out their hair was because of Taemin. Both of the mother’s, before their passing, would call the twins Mini Taemin. After Taemin’s mom passed away five years ago, Taemin’s close friend Jinki got this apartment for the twins because he, well owned the building. Taemin is only two years older than the twins, but he always acted mature with them, more so than Aron. 

When Minki sees Taemin in the living, he runs right at him. Thankfully Taemin was able to lift him into a hug, if not, both of them would have fallen to the ground. 

“I’ve missed you Tae,” Minki says as he stands on his own, but still not letting go of the hug, “You need to visit more often!”

“I’ll try Ren, but I’ve been super busy with work and all,” Minki blushed at the nickname, letting go of the hug, “Aw, you still blush so easily.”

“Shut up!” Minki smiles and punchesTeamin’s arm.

“Well, you two have a lot to catch up on cause someone decided to sleep in while a guest was over,” Jeonghan interrupts his giggling brother and an overly dramatic Taemin. “You said we can go hang out at the mall before dinner,” he turns his attention to the elder, “You said after he woke up and he is awake.”

“You really want to go don’t you?” Taemin smiles, “Does the little boy like the mall, does he make his boyfriend take him?” he teases Jeonghan. 

“Of course I want to go,” his voice in a matter a fact sound, “You said you’d pay. Plus there are these nice pair of boots at one of the store but Cheolie won’t buy it for me, saying he doesn’t have the money because he has to pay for school when I know damn well his parents for it.”

“I’m hurt,” Taemin says grabbing his chest, “You only want me for my money.”

“I’d want you for your body too,” This earns a grown from Minki who is clearly done with his brother but a smile and wink from the older boy, “I mean, I do need a sugar daddy and you have the money. Cheolie wouldn’t mind.”

“Can we just go now? I don’t need to hear this between you two?’ Minki buds in, clearly wanting this to end.

“Fine,” Jeonghan gets up from his seat, “You are no fun baby brother.”

“You are only older by a few minutes!”

The ride to the mall was fun for Minki as Taemin told him all about his travels and celebrities he met. However, Jeonghan wanted out. Minki was always like this with Taemin, listened to him and followed him around like a lost puppy. Jeonghan loves Minki with all his heart, more than anyone or anything. He just wants Minki to learn how to act for himself and not be dependent on other, as if it never happened. As much as he teases his brother about guys, he won’t let it be with any guy, never again have Minki be the way he was. It was hard for Jeonghan, he wanted what was best for his brother, so he was strict and protective of him in the later years of high school. However, college made it busy and he couldn’t protect him as much. Thankfully, Aron promised to watch over him while Jeonghan went to work. While yes, their apartment was free thanks to Jinki and college and food was paid for by Taemin, Jeonghan still worked to get money. He wants Minki to be happy, so he makes money to spend on his brother, to make sure he is happy at all times. Jeonghan’s friends, while he has many, know only small bits and pieces of Minki’s past; only Seungcheol knows it all. All of them help Jeonghan when he needs it, like how Seungcheol always gives him the money Minki pays with at the cafe. However, Jeonghan hides his job from Minki. As far as Minki knows, Jeonghan still goes to university. Even more so, Jeonghan would never tell Minki what his job really is, for he does not want Minki to worry. The only ones who know what he does are Seungcheol and Taemin.

“Hey Jeonghan, you haven’t said a word the whole ride.” Minki turns back to see his brother, concerned but still smiling from the story Taemin was telling about when he and his friend went to Brazil. “You okay?”

“Huh?” Jeonghan was taken out of thought, “Ya, I was just texting Seungcheol that we are on our way.”

“He going to be there?”

“I mean ya, we need a date and neither of us have time between school and his job.” Jeonghan remembers quickly, “Oh, Taemin. Do you have a mask and everything?"

“Shit, I have sunglasses and a hat in the back. If you can get that for me when you park, that would be great.”

Jeonghan loved when Taemin came, don’t get him wrong, he just hated all the attention that Taemin got. He knew Minki loved to cling to Teamin, but he just didn’t want Taemin’s fans to see that and start saying thing on the internet about rumors. He know how fans can get when they see someone with their favorite idol. If anyone says shit to Minki over online, he will kill them. And knowing Jeonghan, that isn’t much of a lie. However, Jeonghan doesn’t want people from his job to notice him with another celebrated outside of work. His job is never spoken outside and he never meets with people he works with. It become a problem once when he and Taemin met up for coffee and someone Jeonghan works with saw them and it became a huge problem for him at work. 

Once they get to the mall, Taemin gets a parking spot as far away from everyone as possible. He likes it so no one notices him and so no one touches his car. Once parked, Taemin gets his hat and glasses on. However, the twins give him a judging look.

“Really, that hat with that shirt?” Minki questions.

“You cannot be serious Taemin,” Jeonghan says staring at Taemin with a slightly disgusted look.

“What? I think I look fine.” Taemin says in a jokingly hurt way.

“No.” Minki tilts his head, “We are going shopping for you while we are here. I can not let you dress like this!” 

Taemin really did not know what was so wrong with his outfit, “What's wrong with it?”

“You look like gay man trying to look straight.”

“Or a straight man who thinks he knows about fashion.” Jeonghan sighs, “Well Kunpimook is working today, he and Chittaphon can fix this mess.”

“I am sorry, what did you call me?” Taemin questions, being very confused by what the long haired boy just said.

“It’s the name of my friends who work here, they are from Thailand. They can fix this mess.” He lets out a small laugh, “Now let’s go, there is a hot man waiting for me.” He turns and leaves as Taemin lets out a chuckle and Minki shakes his head. 

Once Jeonghan sees Seungcheol, he leaves the other two by themselves. Jeonghan jumps into his boyfriend's arms and spinning around. That seems to be the way they greet each other, a spinning hug and a kiss. Once the other two approach, Seungcheol lets go of Jeonghan and bows to Teamin to greet him. 

“You don’t need to be so formal to me,” Taemin smiles. “If you two are on a date, Minki and I will just trail behind you.”

“Are you going to follow me like a mom watching her child’s firt date? Really?” Jeonghan asks, clearly not too happy.

“Well I need to see what you buy so I can pay for it. Didn’t you want me to be your sugar daddy for the day?” Taemin smirks followed by a confused Seungcheol and a comepley over it Minki. 

“You right, I do need you to pay.” Jeonghan became happier at the mention for being paid for. “Fine you can supervise us Daddy.”

“Never call me that again.” Taemin sighs.

“Fine mommy,” Jeonghan smirks.

Taemin clearly in pain now, “Just get in side the mall.” Taemin loves the little flirty boy, but he never understood how his boyfriend can stay with him with everything he does. But, it’s not really for him to understand. Taemin knows what Jeonghan does to keep his brother happy, he is just happy there's a guy out there who understands and is okay. Actually, Taemin doesn’t know who Seungcheol feels about everything, be never asked. But what he does know is that Seungcheol goes along with it. For him, that's all that matters; someone that loves Jeonghan even through everything. 

While Taemin does know about Jeonghan’s job, he is not a fan of it. He does try and give money to the twins, but the older does not want to take it. Sure, he will joke around and use Teamin’s money, he does want to try and be independent. Jeonghan wants someone take care of him, but he doesn’t want to lose independence. While the twins are the same age, Jeonghan feels like he needs to protect his brother. Even with the help from everyone, he feels like everyone is taking pity on them. He wants to show everyone he is strong and that he can take care of this brother. His pride his high, everyone knows it even if he won’t admit it. His wish for his brother to find peace and happiness in his life is even higher

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to update. I've had this written for over a month now but didn't upload it. Finals week just ended and now I don't have school for over 3 months! So that means I can try, and I put emphasize on try, to get chapters out way more then once a month. I'll try weekly. 
> 
> Also warning for the next chapter, it will have strong language and be a bit intense. When I upload it, it will be tagged as such but just a warring in advance. 
> 
> And thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taemin needs to learn when to keep his mouth shut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is some sensitive language used, I apologize if it offends you.

Minki loves and hates seeing Jeonghan and Seungcheol together. On one hand, he loves how happy Jeonghan is with him; on the other hand, it hurts him. See, Jeonghan and Seungcheol are open about their relationship and don’t care who knows. Unlike most couples, the two always hug, hold hands, and act all cutesie in public. The stares and the disgust looks don’t bother, Minki, it's the comments he hears as they walk through the mall. The couple were ahead of Minki and Taemin, a good amount of distance so that Minki could not hear what the couple were laughing about. The couple have their arms locked together as Jeonghan was pressing himself against his lover. That only adds to what Minki can hear from the other people in the mall. While it isn’t packed, there are enough people that it feels like a crowd was constantly watching the couple.

“Ew, do you see those two men together?”

“It’s a shame, he is really handsome.”

“Is that even a boy?”

“If he wanted a tranny, he could have just found himself an actual women.”

“Stay away Yerin, those faggots always carry diseases.” 

“Ugh, how can they allow men to do that here. There are children.”

“Nasty perverts, are the mall cops just going to let this happen?”

It hurts him. His brother never seems to mind everything that people say. Minki knows his brother can hear everything, but he doesn’t understand why his twin doesn’t says or do anything. He takes it with a smile and just continues on. Minki isn’t sure if that make Jeonghan strong for being able to walk away or too scared to stand up for himself. Jeonghan has never complained to Minki about being in a homosexual relationship or ever mentioned how hard it was. He didn’t need to, Minki could see it. 

Jeonghan once invited him to join him and Seungcheol for lunch. It was the first time Minki ever saw it happen, he heard about it but never seen it till that day. When they went to a small burger place downtown, nothing seemed wrong to Minki. Until the waitress walked by and saw Jeonghan and Seungcheol holding hands. The waitress, asked them to stop which confused Minki. The couple didn’t listen but apparently people in the restaurant saw them and did not take a liking to it. The manager had to come out and tell the three boys to leave. Minki was so upset and felt his blood boiling until Jeonghan said a few words with no emotion in in face or eye, “Its okay Minki, it happens often. We’ll just find a new place to eat.” That broke Minki inside, to know that his brother may have been kicked out of a place just for being with another man. Since then, Minki was noticed more and more how people react when seeing a gay couple. He even started to notice how people reacted to Dongho and Minhyun, however people seemed more scared of Dongho. It was an awakening to Minki, and no matter how many years pass, nothing has changed.

Minki also felt a bit of jealousy when seeing his twin and his boyfriend together. Minki wishes he could have someone like Seungcheol. He always takes care of Jeonghan, puts up with his craziness, and never hurt him. None of those things have any guy Minki has been with done that for him, maybe only one. It isn’t like Minki wants Seungcheol, just someone kind of like him. Minki does not like guys who look like they could snap him in half. He learned the hard way that guys like that should not be trusted; with your heart, body, or mind. Besides, his twin would kill whoever tried to take away his boyfriend. 

He feels someone touching his hand, “Give me your hand.”

Minki looks wide-eyed at Taemin, “What? Why?”

“You are staring at them,” Taemin smile, Minki can’t see his eyes because of his sunglasses, “since they’re on a date, let's be our own couple.”

Minki’s heart beats furiously, Taemin’s warm smile took him over. He could not help the blood rushing to his face. His smile shaky, but it did not stop him from walking, “Uh..um..” Minki did not know how to react to this.

Taemin instantly notices his mistake, “It’s okay, forget it.” his smile not fading, but not dropping, “I don’t want to make you feel uncomfortable or embarrassed.” 

No, that's not it, Minki thinks. He hugged him this morning and nothing was wrong, what's wrong with now? “No, no, no.” Minki’s eyes widen, “That’s not it at all,” Minki yells, stopping in his tracks when he notices people staring at him. He lowers his voice and continues to walk with his head down not being able to look at Taemin. He may not be able to see his eyes, but he still can’t look. “It’s because… like…. Um… what if a fan sees you?” Right Minki, that's the reason, keep telling yourself that. “You don’t want any rumors to spread, especially with a guy. I mean, haha,” Minki lets out a nervous laugh.

Taemin must have been thinking he was talking to the other twin or just not thinking at all, “I’m okay with a little controversy if it's with you.” 

Minki’s face gets even redder than before. Again, Taemin just had to make it weird between them. Minki doesn’t know how to respond to any of this. Taemin is hitting on him! Minki knows one way to get away, something he is an expert on. Running to his brother. Yep, need to get away from a problem? Run to your twin. It always works for him, so why stop it? Minki almost knocks Jeonghan down if it wasn’t for Seungcheol holding him. 

“What's wrong, what happened?” Jeonghan turns defensive in a second, it doesn’t help that Seungcheol has piercing eye looking at him. If Jeonghan gets worried about his brother, then he gets upset. And upset Jeonghan means a clearly pissed Seungcheol.

“Nothing, nothing,” Minki looks back to Taemin who is slowly approaching the three boys. All eyes turn to Taemin. “Oh,” Minki says looking up at the store sign, “This is where Chittaphon works, lets go!” He goes inside the store avoiding the gazes of the men, heading to the back of the store in a hurry. 

“I’ll go to him,” Seungcheol says giving his boyfriend a peck on the cheek.before going after Minki.

Jeonghan, is both confused and angry. Confused because he doesn’t know what’s with Minki and angry because something is wrong with Minki. “What happened?” He asks Taemin once he gets to the front of the store. Jeonghan wishes he could see the eyes of Taemin, read him like a book. “You don’t have to wear the glasses inside, the store is always empty and my friend won’t say that you’re here.”

“Well, I may have just flirted with Minki a bit too much.” Taemin, even through the sunglasses, refuses to look in to Jeonghan’s eyes and for good reason. 

“Damn idiot, be careful with him!” Jeonghan wanted to yell, but didn’t want more attention then he is all ready getting. He takes a moment and sighs, “We’ll talk about it later. Let’s just get you a new outfit, cause this is a mess.”

“You said that before already,” Taemin says, still feeling a bit down from what just happened.

“And I’ll say it again,” Jeonghan turns quickly to Taemin,and proceeded to the counter where two guys are. Taemin, assumes that these are Jeonghan’s friend. The first is about the same height as that Jeonghan. The second, Taemin can’t tell because he is sitting on the counter legs crossed reading a magazine. 

Taemin could only hear Jeonghan talking once he got closes. “He needs a completely new outfit, I mean look that this! It’s a mess. So, I brought him to the best of the best!” 

The one sitting on the counter, had a cute accent Taemin thought, “So you brought him to BamBam?”

“Shut up!” The one standing, who also has the same cute accent, pushes the other and he fall towards Taemin landing on his feet, Taemin didn’t realize that he was so short, but the something clicks when Taemin sees his eye.

“Ten?”

Everyone stops, “Care to explain how you two know each other?” Jeonghan ask, back to being defensive.

“Um, I don’t,” Ten excuses himself away from Taemin and backing into the counter.

“That doesn’t sound convincing Ten,” the one named BamBam says, teasing but also confused.

“Taemin,” Jeonghan seems firm where he stands. Teamin assumes that Ten must work with him. Taemin knowing someone that Jeonghan works with will only cause more problems. “Take those glasses off, maybe then he’ll know you.”

Was Jeonghan really telling him to take off his glasses? “Are you sure?”

“Well you know him, so isn’t it fair?” Jeonghan was clearly angry again, this was not his day, “Besides, no one here will care who you are, don’t think of yourself too highly.” Yep, Jeonghan was clearly pissed at him. A pissed Jeonghan means it’s not going to end well for anyone. 

“I’ve...um… seen him at work.” That was all it took for the angry energy to leave Taemin as he took of his glasses and everyone is on Ten. 

“The fuck man?” BamBam says, reaching over the counter to slap the back of the younger’s head. 

“You know Chittaphon, I use to like you.” Jeonghan’s voice is low and deep now, the angry only getting worse. 

“What? No?” Ten quickly turn to Jeonghan trying to grab his hand, but getting rejected instantly, taking a step back. “I’ve never worked with him!”

“But with who then? If he saw you, then you aren’t really keeping such a low profile with your clients.” If eyes could kill, Jeonghan’s would have caused a massacre by now.

“Ten, tell him the truth now before he kills us all,” BamBam says, clearly enjoying the drama. Ten doesn’t know how to respond, he has never seen this man before.

“He never worked with me” Taemin says, all eyes back on him. This is the moment when BamBam and Ten finally saw who it was. The Taemin was in their store, and that caused BamBam to queel and Ten’s face to crack.

“This is getting good now! What type of clients you got Ten that you have been at Taemin’s workplace.” BamBam teases with a smirk.

“No clients like that.” Ten’s voice sounds as if he is scared and he can no longer look at anyone. 

“Bullshit!” Jeonghan yells, enough that they all jump, everyone walking by outside must have heard it. “So how has Taemin seen you at his workplace?”

“How do you know Taemin and why are you here with him and the others?” Ten snaps back, referring to a crying Minki and and worried Seungcheol that ran to the back.

“None of your business.”

“Same.”

The air was thick and Taemin felt that he must step in, “Jeonghan, I’ve seen him with other people.”

“No shit, but to do it in the open where you have seen it. That is dangerous.” Jeonghan’s anger was now mixed with concern for his friend. 

“Don’t worry, who he is with is okay. I can vouch for them.” Taemin puts his hand on Jeonghan’s shoulder and he feels the younger relaxing. But just as it relaxes, it tenses up again.

“Them? As in multiple? Excuse me?” Jeonghan no longer angry but clear concern in his eyes, “How many different people in that company has you been with Ten?”

“Just two, I promise.” Ten still worried about how Jeonghan will react. 

“And have the two seen you with the other? That’s too dangerous, you cou-”

“It's together,” Ten cuts him off. Jeonghan’s mouth drops and a whistle can be heard from BamBam.

“Excuse me? And how many times have you been there? Cause somehow Taemin knows your name.” Jeonghan, no longer full of anger, but definitely has a lot more questions to ask. 

As Jeonghan and Ten go back and forth, Taemin asks BamBam where the others went, “Oh, they are in the back storage room or in one of the changing rooms.” He eyes Taemin up and down, “and when you come back we are fixing you.” 

Since the changing rooms are closer, Taemin decided to head to them first. That’s when he hears it. Muffling cries, ones that he knows all too well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sry, I meant to update yesterday but stress is a b*tch. Also, sorry if what was said in the chapter offends anyone.Yes, I still plan on following the pairings I have listed even though one of them haven't seen since the first chapter, but I promise they will be used. And every character that I introduce will be of some what importance, so Ten and BamBam will play some role in the story. I'm still trying to keep the next two chapter bit lighter still but if i don't get into what I want the story to be like soon, this fanfic will never end. Also, I want to keep each chapter between 2,000 and 3,000 words. I don't want them to be too long and I don't want to have one chapter that is less then 2,000 and then the next being over 5,000. However, I would like to know if people want the chapters to stay short as they are now or become longer.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is my first fanfic I'm posting, so any feedback will be greatly appreciated. As the summery says, the story will get darker in later chapters. I would love to hear what you all have to say about it. Please enjoy :)


End file.
